dr Shin-chan!
by KUROUJI
Summary: Tambah satu lagi pasien abnormal yang akan menghiasi hari-hari dokter muda Midorima Shintarou.


**_KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI  
><em>**

**_SNK's LEVI ACKERMAN HAJIME ISAYAMA_**_ (as the guest star yang nyelip dikit)_

_warnings: probably contains incorrect informations, typos, ooc, shounen-ai, etc._

_words: 1,4+_

* * *

><p>Midorima Shintarou sekilas mengecek keadaan ruang tunggu dari celah di pintu ruangan praktiknya. Mulai sepi, baguslah. Sebelah manik hijau miliknya menelisik kesana-kemari, memperhatikan pasien-pasien yang tersisa. Hanya ada seorang kakek, seorang gadis, dan seorang anak laki-laki belasan tahun yang sedang <em>mencak-mencak<em> di atas kursi tungu, menatap Atsushi—asistennya—dengan pandangan _nyolot_.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ketemu om dokter sekarang!"

Shintarou menepuk dahinya sendiri. Pasien kurang kerjaan lagi. Dokter muda yang baru menginjak awal umur dua puluhan itu menutup pintu pelan-pelan. Meski begitu, seruan keras si bocah yang berseteru dengan nada malas Atsushi itu masih terdengar.

"Bocah-_chin_ berisik. Sekarang gilirannya nona cantik itu, bukan giliranmu~ duduk dulu disini, bocah-_chin_."

"TIDAAAAK! OM DOKTER, AKU SUDAH SEKARAAAAT—"

Bocah itu melompat dari kursi, mengabaikan Atsushi dan berlari menuju pintu. Mencoba mendobraknya, tapi sesuai dugaan—Shintarou telah mengunci pintu beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Nona Satsuki-_chin_ silahkan masuk~"

"Oi, oi! Tidak bisa!"

Si bocah merentangkan lengan di pintu ruangan Shintarou, mengahalangi pasien bernama Momoi Satsuki yang sudah bersiap-siap akan masuk.

"Aku duluan! _Nee-chan_ tunggu sebentar!" si bocah meneliti Satsuki yang tampak lemah dengan syal tebal melilit lehernya. "Pasti cuma flu, kan?! Biarkan aku bertemu om dokter lebih dulu—"

"Bocah-_chin_ minggir."

"Aku sudah menunggu delapan jam! Om dokter yang di dalam ini harus memeriksaku sekarang juga!"

Luar biasa dokter muda Midorima Shintarou yang populer itu. Pasien-pasien ramai berdatangan ke rumah sakit sejak pagi demi menemuinya—bahkan ada yang datang hanya untuk minta tanda tangan. Ada juga yang pura-pura sakit, modus supaya bisa tiduran di ruangan si dokter. Tidak peduli dokter Shintarou ini spesialis apa, semua orang sakit dan pura-pura sakit datang kepadanya. Tidak sembuh pun tidak apa-apa, asal bisa bicara pada si dokter tampan.

Bocah laki-laki ini salah satunya.

Atsushi semakin malas. Sudah mulai sore dan dia belum makan siang. Salahkan dokter Shintarou yang terlalu banyak pasiennya.

"Ya sudah. Terserah bocah-_chin_. Satsuki-_chin_ tunggu sebentar lagi, _ne_~"

Atsushi menguap, lalu menyeret kaki mencari kafetaria rumah sakit. Satsuki masih sakit, tidak berniat memarahi si bocah dan akhirnya duduk kalem.

"Asisten-_san_! Pintunya belum dibuka! Oi, oi! Jangan makan dulu!"

Si bocah berhenti berteriak dan melompat-lompat ketika pintu ruangan mengayun pelan. Aura hijau gelap menguar, dan Satsuki kini pura-pura tidur di kursi tunggu. Kakek-kakek tadi juga masih kalem, senyam-senyum sambil duduk menggenggam tongkat jalan.

"Oh, h-hei, Om Dokt—"

"Masuk saja, _nodayo_."

Girang bukan kepalang, si bocah melompat-lompat masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat dokter Shintarou menghabiskan tiga perempat harinya bekerja disana. Shintarou berdecak, lalu duduk di kursi putarnya yang biasa. Bocah itu mengambil posisi di seberang mejanya. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Shintarou, dengan wajah tidak senang dan bocah itu cengar-cengir dengan mata _bling-bling_—efek pandangan pertama yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa dan di luar dugaan.

"Sakit apa."

Sepasang bola obsidian menatap Shintarou balik dengan binar luar biasa ketika dia tak sengaja menaruh atensi pada wajah ceria di depan sana. Seingatnya, bocah ini belum pernah berkunjung dan wajahnya masih asing—eh, tidak terlalu asing, sih.

"Sakit jiwa karena jatuh cinta," cengirannya membuat Shintarou ingin menenggelamkan diri di Samudera Antartika.

"Namamu?"

"Takao Kazunari," jawabnya cepat. "Sebenarnya aku datang kesini karena pamanku bilang ada dokter populer yang membuat rumah sakit ini terkenal dan ketika aku tanya 'apa dokternya tampan' dia cuma bilang 'mungkin' jadi aku penasaran dan semangat datang kesini untuk membuktikan apa dokter itu memang tampan atau ternyata jelek, makanya—"

"Umurmu."

"Empat belas tahun, sabar dulu, dokter harus menunggu kalau ingin melamarku, setidaknya lima tahun lagi—"

"Jenis kelamin."

Kazunari manyun, kini mengayun-ayunkan kaki menendang meja.

"Kau punya gangguan orientasi seksual, _nodayo_. Kau tahu, ada psikolog di lantai bawah ini bernama Akashi Seijuurou, kau bisa konsultasi padanya."

Shintarou mencatat-catat sesuatu di kertas. Kazunari menjulurkan kepala dan melihat apa yang ditulis si dokter.

_Takao Kazunari, 14 tahun. Homoseksual, datang ke dokter yang salah._

"Ini, turun ke ruang praktik Seijuurou dan katakan resep ini dariku."

"_Mooou_, tidak mau, aku mau diperiksa om dokter—" Kazunari melirik papan prisma metalik yang tertata elegan di atas meja. "Dokter Shintarou? Bolehkan aku memanggil Dokter Shin-_chan_? Kedengarannya imut. Tapi aku juga setuju bahwa dokter Shin-_chan_ sangat tampan."

"Tidak, _nodayo_. Keluar sana," Shintarou menjulurkan kaki, menendang tempurung lutut yang bisa ditebaknya tanpa melihat keadaan di bawah meja.

"_Itai!_ Dokter Shin-chan kenapa galak sekali, pfff—" Kazunari melompat turun dari kursi putar. Shintarou sedikit tersenyum bahagia. Tapi senyumnya lenyap ketika Kazunari mendadak melompat naik ke atas ranjang, bukannya malah angkat kaki dari ruangannya.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, _nodayo_."

"Dokter Shin-chan harus memeriksaku. Kata pamanku, kalau aku bertemu dokter Shin-chan, aku bisa menderita _fracture hepatica _alias patah hati. Jadi, tolong obati aku," Kazunari nyengir lebar. Dia sudah siap-siap untuk menaikkan kaosnya demi kelancaran pemeriksaan.

Enggan, Shintarou memakai stetoskop seadanya dan menggesekkannya kasar di dada kiri si bocah yang telentang.

"E-eh dokter Shin-_chan_, pelan-pelan, jangan agresif begitu," Kazunari memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir. Lagaknya seperti Shintarou akan memerkosanya saja.

"_Urusai, nodayo!_ Pamanmu itu siapa, sih?" Shintarou menaikkan gagang kacamata ber_frame_ hitam dengan sebelah tangan, sementara dia mulai memeriksa detak jantung di bawah stetoskopnya dengan serius. Serius atau tidak sama saja, bocah ini tetap keras kepala.

"Um, namanya Levi Ackerman, dokter pasti mengenalnya," gumamnya. Shintarou sedikit terkejut mendengar nama pemilik rumah sakit sekaligus atasannya. Nyalinya sedikit ciut, dan semakin serius memeriksa bocah sok sakit di hadapannya.

"Hmp. Ternyata dia," Shintarou berkata pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Kazunari kembali memejamkan mata ketika rasa dingin logam menjalari kulit dadanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dingin itu lenyap. "Buka matamu."

Pelan, Kazunari menurut dan menampakkan obsidian gelap di balik kelopaknya. Shintarou mengarahkan cahaya dari benda di antara jemarinya ke arah obsidian itu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Shintarou menjauhkan tangannya dan Kazunari mengedip-ngedip.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _nodayo_. Pulang sana," ujaran ketus si dokter muda terdengar selagi ia berjalan menjauhi ranjang.

Kazunari mencoba duduk dan memegangi kepalanya. "Dokter Shin-_chan_, sudah kubilang menderita _fracture hepatica_. Dokter sudah membuatku patah hati diabaikan begini," Kazunari meremat kaos bagian dada kiri dengan ekspresi sesuram mungkin.

"Bukan urusanku, _nodayo_. Seingatku itu adalah keahlian dari pamanmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk diobati pamanku yang mini itu, aku maunya dokter Shin-_chan_," Kazunari merengut.

Shintarou membatin, apa-apaan bocah gila yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya ini? Tiba-tiba menggodanya seperti itu.

"Tidak. Sekarang giliran nona Satsuki."

"Dokter Shin-_chan_," Kazunari mendadak turun dan mengejar Shintarou, lalu meremas ujung jas putihnya. "Umm, apa aku harus menderita _hepatomegali_? Supaya aku selalu sabar dalam menghadapi dokter Shin-_chan_ yang _tsundere_."

"H-hah? Apa-apaan itu," Shintarou memalingkan wajah dari bocah yang kini bergelayut di jasnya. "Tidak. Lagipula _hepatomegali_ itu istilah untuk pembesaran hati—secara denotatif. Pergi sana."

"Hum, kata-kata tidak pedulian itu membuatku _hepatitis_," Kazunari berlagak lemah dan masih mengekori Shintarou ke meja kerjanya. "Apa dokter Shin-_chan_ menderita _sirosis_? Karena sepertinya hati dokter Shin-_chan_ sudah membeku…"

"_Sirosis_ itu terjadi apabila fungsi hati sudah sangat terganggu akibat banyaknya jaringan ikat di dalam hati yang membuat hati menjadi keras. Sekali lagi, _secara_ denotatif, _nodayo_. Keluar sana."

Shintarou pura-pura sibuk menulis di catatan, dan Kazunari memperhatikannya dengan serius. Sunyi sejenak. Kazunari sibuk memperhatikan ruangan praktik yang baru saja didatanginya untuk pertama kali. Memang serapi ruang praktik pamannya yang bersih, klinis, dan terjaga. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya berbeda dari ruang praktik pamannya yang dikunjunginya nyaris setiap hari. Misalnya, aroma segar yang natural dari tubuh Shintarou. Kazunari mengendusnya diam-diam saat sedang diperiksa. Shintarou kini masih berlagak tidak peduli.

Kazunari kini meremas ujung kaosnya. "Umm… baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Dokter Shin-_chan_ ternyata tampan-tampan tapi sirosis. Hatinya sampai keras begitu," Kazunari beranjak dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan praktik, lalu cengar-cengir—lagi. "Aku akan datang lagi besok untuk menyembuhkan patah hati ini. _Jaa ne_, dokter Shin-_chan_!"

Dia melambai dan berseru keras, sementara urat-urat timbul di dahi Shintarou.

Grrr… satu lagi pasien abnormal yang akan menghiasi hari-harinya.

_Setidaknya yang satu ini lumayan juga_, batinnya. Yah, sekali _tsundere_ tetap _tsundere_.

_end?_

* * *

><p><em>yosh, minna.<em> istilah-istilah ini saya tulis secara nekat dan nggak tau bener apa nggak (?), modal google doang. semoga bener orz...

_sumimasen, sumimasen._ fic ini masih butuh banyak perbaikan, _mind to give critics or review?_

_sankyuuu! jaa, atode ne!_


End file.
